Spencer's Proposal
by D.C. al Coda
Summary: One-shot based off of the "Don't Forget" collection. What if Spencer had asked JJ that night during the Super Bowl? What would be her answer? How would the team react? Read on to find out.


**A/N: I know, I should be focusing on "Don't Forget" and "A New Chance", but this idea came to me after I asked myself, "What if he had proposed when he planned to?" And thus, this one-shot came along!**

**I hope you enjoy and I assure you that both my current focuses are updating as soon as I can. "Don't Forget" is just running into some trouble with the current section I'm working on and I'm waiting for some ideas for Chapter 6 of "A New Chance". Don't worry. I'm on the job!**

**Anyway, like I said, I hope you enjoy this one-shot!**

February 4th, 2007

Spencer was playing a _Star Trek _drinking game. Morgan was dancing with two women on the dance floor. JJ was smoking the competition playing darts. Hotch and Haley were talking to the newest member of the BAU, Emily Prentiss. Garcia was busy mooning over Morgan on the dance floor.

Spencer was quite nervous. He had the ring in his pocket. He had wanted to do this for a long time now. He wanted to make JJ his girl forever. All he needed to do was ask. Would it shock the team? Oh, hell yes. Spencer didn't care. He just wanted JJ to know how much he loved her.

She walked by him and ruffled his hair. He quickly answered one more _Star Trek_ before he got up to talk to JJ.

"What's going on?" Spencer asked.

"Nothing right now. I've been smoking the competition at darts for the past twenty minutes. I needed a break," JJ replied.

"Well, that's good." Spencer contemplated on what to say now. "I'm gonna try and gather the team together real quick. Something I wanna tell them."

"Okay, I'll wait here for you Spence," JJ said as she quickly looked around for any BAU witnesses and kissed him on the lips.

Spencer wasted no time in finding the rest of the team and getting them together real quick. He managed to stop by the DJ and request a slow song that he could dance with JJ to.

As soon as the team was gathered, the song started playing. Spencer walked over the JJ and stuck out his hand. "Would you like to dance?"

JJ smiled and nodded her head. She had always tried to get him to dance with her, but he was so self-conscious that he stuck to the sidelines. Now he was offering to dance.

The team watched as their youngest agents, the boy genius and the blonde beauty, dance together.

"Aww," Garcia said. "They look so cute together."

"Yeah, they kind of do," Emily said.

"I hope JJ knows that Reid's got it bad for her," Morgan commented.

"I hope Reid knows that JJ's got it bad for him," Garcia said. "Have you seen her look at him? She looks at him like he's a salad and she's a vegetarian."

"What?" Morgan said in confusion.

"She looks at him like she wants to jump him."

"Well…"

JJ and Spencer continued to dance on the floor. He pulled them closer and closer towards where the rest of the team was at the bar. Once the song ended, there was a long pause. Spencer smiled knowing his plan was going so well.

He got free of JJ's grip, reached into his right pocket, pulled out the ring, and knelt before her.

"Jennifer Jareau," he began. "You have made me the happiest man in the whole world. Ever since that game last year, we've had some trouble, but I think that it's all patched up enough for this moment." He lifted the ring in front of him. JJ covered her mouth with hands at the sight of what was happening. Most of the other bar patrons watching were in awe of the sweet man's tactics. The team was standing in shock. Garcia gasped. Emily choked on her drink. Morgan's jaw dropped to the floor. Haley held her hand to her mouth. Hotch stood gazing at his two youngest agents. He had guessed that there was something going on between the two of them, but this was completely unexpected. They called themselves profilers and yet they could never have figured out that Reid and JJ were dating. They just stood with their jaws hanging.

"Jennifer, I want to spend the rest of my life making you as happy as you've made me. I want to make you the happiest woman in the world. So, please, Jennifer – JJ – will you marry me and allow me to do that for you?" JJ's jaw dropped and she hitched her breath for a moment while the entire crowd watched, not even blinking so that they didn't miss a second.

JJ eventually found her voice again. "Spence," she told him, as if she about to say no. Spencer frowned a little and started to put thing back in his pocket when she stopped him. "I would love to marry you. And I will." Spencer stood up in joy as he slid the engagement ring onto JJ's left hand and kissed her in front of all the patrons at the bar. The entire joint erupted in cheers for Spencer and JJ, mostly from the team, who was standing behind them.

The newly engaged couple walked over their friends to give an explanation for what they just saw. Derek spoke first.

"So, Pretty Boy…" he began. "You've been holding out on us. You and JJ? Together?" The couple nodded.

Hotch smiled at them. "Normally I'd be angry that you didn't tell me in the first place. But not tonight. Monday, however... that's something different. I have to recover from shock and inform Gideon. But congratulations to you both."

The two smiled at their boss. Morgan walked over to congratulate Spencer on his engagement while Emily, Garcia, and Haley all surrounded JJ, demanding to see the ring that now adorned her left hand. It was silver and had her and Spencer's birthstones on it.

The Super Bowl had ended Indianapolis Colts 29, Chicago Bears 17; but Spencer and JJ didn't care. They were engaged, they had agreed to move in together, they were planning a wedding, and talking about having a family. But all that mattered to them later that night after celebrating their engagement. Their first time.

All was well for Agent Dr. Spencer Reid and soon to be Agent Jennifer "JJ" Jareau-Reid.

**So, what'd you think?**

**Thanks for reading and I hope you stick around for more of my stories. I have a new one-shot planned based off of the "I would've" conversation from 9x01. Keep an eye out for it!**

**See ya later!**

**-D.C. al Coda**


End file.
